


In The Dark

by elipie



Category: Hustlers (2019)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drink Spiking, Drinking, Drugs, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Triggers, Pole Dancing, Stripping, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Ramona was always in control.
Relationships: Destiny (Hustlers)/Ramona Vega
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68
Collections: Festivids 2019





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/gifts).



Song: In The Dark by DEV  
[lyrics here](https://genius.com/Dev-in-the-dark-lyrics)

[Download](https://elipie-vids.com/2020-vids/elipie_inthedark_dl.mp4) (81.6MB, right click & save)  
[Tumblr Post](https://elipie.tumblr.com/post/190596595220/password-festivids-in-the-dark-hustlers)  
[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/388658552) (password is: festivids)


End file.
